ig88s_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
IG-88 Meets The Fantastic Four (2005)
IG-88 Meets The Fantastic Four (2005) is the sixth installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Trilogy and the first installment of the IG-88 / Fantastic Four film series to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the future. PLOT Physicist Dr. Reed Richards is convinced evolution was triggered millions of years ago on Earth by clouds of cosmic energy in space, and has calculated that one of these clouds is soon going to pass near Earth. Together with his friend, astronaut Ben Grimm, Richards convinces Dr. Victor von Doom, his former classmate at MIT and now CEO of Von Doom Industries, to allow him access to his privately owned space station to test the effects of a biological sample of exposure to the cloud. Doom agrees in exchange for control over the experiment and a majority of the profits from whatever benefits it brings. Richards brings aboard his chief genetics researcher and ex-girlfriend Susan Storm and her hot-headed astronaut brother Johnny. The quintet travels to outer space to observe the cosmic energy clouds, but Richards miscalculates and the clouds materialize ahead of schedule. Richards and the Storms leave the shielded station to rescue Grimm, who had gone on a spacewalk to place the samples. Grimm receives full exposure in outer space, while the others receive a more limited dose within the station. Back home they meet the 88 Squad, who rescued them from the cloud, and soon develop superpowers: Richards can stretch his body like rubber, Susan Storm can become invisible and generate impact resistant force shields, Johnny Storm can engulf himself in fire and fly unaided, and Grimm becomes a rocklike creature with superhuman strength and durability. Meanwhile, von Doom faces a backlash from his stockholders because of the publicity from the space mission, and has a scar on his face that came from an exploding control console on the station. Grimm's fiancee Debbie cannot handle his new appearance and leaves him. Grimm goes to brood on the Brooklyn Bridge and accidentally causes a traffic pileup while preventing a man from jumping off the bridge. Grimm, Richards and the Storms, with help from The 88 Squad, use their various abilities to contain the damage and prevent harm. The media and The 88 Squad dub them the Fantastic Four. With help from The 88 Squad, they move into Richards' lab in the Baxter Building to study their abilities and seek a way to return Grimm to normal. When they arrive, The 88 Squad recruit the mute Honorary Titan Jericho, who is revealed to be Peter Parker / Carnage's long lost brother, to help Parker snap out of his brainwashing. Von Doom, himself mutating, offers his support but blames Richards for the failure of the spaceflight, which has lost him his company. The Horde Of Darkness and Peter Parker / Carnage then confront Von Doom and offer him a deal. Richards tells the group and The 88 Squad he will construct a machine to recreate the storm and reverse its effects on them, but warns it could possibly accelerate them instead. Meanwhile Von Doom's arm has become organic metal, allowing him to produce bolts of electricity, and he accepts The Horde Of Darkness's and Peter Parker / Carnage's deal and begins plotting revenge. He drives a wedge between Grimm and Richards, who has rekindled his relationship with Susan Storm. Using the machine at the request of Bowser and Dr. Eggman, Von Doom restores Ben to human form, while accelerating Von Doom's condition, causing much of his body to turn to metal. The TGWTG Squad and Peter Parker / Carnage then knock out the human Grimm unconscious and capture Richards. The 88 Squad and Jericho notice this and, with Susan and Johnny, head over to the area to save Richards and Grimm, but The TGWTG Squad and Peter Parker / Carnage attack them and a battle ensues. Just when Parker / Carnage is about to get the upperhand, the mute Jericho speaks for the first time, telling Parker that the Earth is still worth saving, successfully shocking Parker free from The Horde Of Darkness's control. Dr. Eggman, Bowser, and The TGWTG Squad, distraught by Parker's betrayal, attack him in retaliation, but Jericho saves his oldest brother and pushes them off the building, but the Squad survives the fall as they crash landed into a pool in the process. Parker resumes his identity as Spider-Man and agrees to help The 88 Squad, Jericho, Susan, And Johnny face off Doom and The Horde Of Darkness. Now calling himself Doctor Doom, he puts on a metallic mask to hide his disfigurement, and Brain Freezer tortures Richards by trying to freeze him while Dr. Eggman fires a heatseeking missile at the Baxter Building in an unsuccessful attempt to defeat Johnny Storm and The 88 Squad. Susan Storm confronts Doom but is outmatched. The 88 Squad, Jericho, Spider-Man, and Grimm arrive to assist her, transformed into the Thing again by reusing the machine (speaking his signature line, "It's clobberin' time!"). The battle spills into the streets. The Storms combine their powers to wrap Doom in an inferno of intense heat, and Grimm and Richards douse him with cold water, inducing thermal shock and freezing Doom in place. The Horde Of Darkness retreat after suffering another defeat from The 88 Squad, especially Dr. Eggman who got defeated by Sonic and Co, Spider-Man, and Jericho. In an epilogue, Grimm informs Richards and The 88 Squad that he has accepted his condition with the help of Alicia Masters, a blind artist for whom he has developed feelings, and the team embraces its role as superheroes. As Spider-Man leaves to his own dimension world, Richards proposes marriage to Susan Storm, who accepts. Meanwhile, Doom's statue-like remains are being transported back to his homeland of Latveria when the dockmaster's electronic manifest briefly undergoes electromagnetic interference, suggesting that Doom is alive. In a post-credit scene, Parker and Jericho bid farewell to each other as Parker resumes his role as Spider-Man in his universe. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA